


White Knight

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: I wanted to expand a little on the death of Nightmare by adding a little needless angst and comfort with some sagukai flavour.





	White Knight

Ever since Nightmare died with Jack Connery that night in the warehouse, Kaito hasn't quite been his usual cheery self.  
Sure he still grins and playfully snickers, he still casts a magical trick here and a prank there. But the gleaming sparkle in his eyes isn’t the same, it’s rather a dull flickering compared to before and continues to fade as the days pass, becoming obscured by the stormy clouds of frustration and anger.

That morning at school, Saguru walked into the classroom to find Kuroba-kun uncharacteristically still with his chin propped on his right hand in a seemingly casual posture at first glance, but upon a little further inspection, revealed the tense shoulders and overall stiffness. An unreadable expression befitting of KID’s well crafted poker face, blankly stared ahead.

“Hey Kaito! What’s with that gloomy expression? Shouldn’t you be irritatingly excited, annoyingly snickering about KID’s latest heist, especially since this one was a team up with the mysterious Nightmare.”

A flash of annoyance appears on Kuroba-kun’s face at Aoko-san’s sudden exclamation before a somber look crosses his eyes. “There’s nothing great about last week’s heist.” Kuroba-kun mutters.

“Eh? What do mean Kaito?”

Kuroba-kun’s indigo eyes widen a fraction before a better suited look of annoyed criticism paints his face, “What I mean, is if KID was really so great he wouldn’t have any need to work with this Nightmare guy. How lame.”

Something about Kuroba-kun didn’t quite feel right, like he wasn’t just talking about KID, and Aoko-san, being his good childhood friend, seemed to pick up on it. Slightly frowning she softly said, “You know even the greatest magicians need an assistant sometimes, they can’t do everything alone and Aoko will gladly be Kaito’s when you need one.”

“Ahoko~ why would anyone want such a loud and clumsy girl for an assistant?” Kuroba-kun replied with a childish grin that shouldn't be allowed to look as good as it does.

It wasn’t quite as bright as his usual grins but genuine and breathtaking none the less, if only for a brief moment.

 

Saguru was likely one of the only people who knew the true cause of Kuroba-kun’s odd demeanour. He spoke to Kuroba-kun alone in a nearby unoccupied room during lunch.

“It’s not your fault.”

Saguru wasted no time getting to the point.

Kuroba-kun dramatically sighs with a cute shrug and shake of his head, “Of course it’s not my fault, I haven’t done whatever it is you’re falsely accusing me of again.”

“You know what I’m talking about, I saw KID’s glove clutched in Connery’s hand and put two and two together. Give me some credit as a detective.”

“Well if this is about KID then I fail to see how it concerns me.” Kuroba-kun replies with a bored look, crossing his arms.

Saguru sighs, “Look I don’t care at the moment if you want to confirm it or deny it but I want you to know that you shouldn’t blame yourself for Connery’s death.”

A look of anger glows in Kuroba-kun’s deep blue eyes, arms falling to his sides, as he says with an eerie calmness, “Why would I blame myself, this is all KID’s fault, he killed Connery.”

Now it was Saguru’s turn to be angry.

“What kind of nonsense are you spouting!”

He swiftly closed the distance between them grabbing the front of Kuroba-kun’s uniform, “KID may be an obnoxiously mischievous thief but don’t you dare call him a killer!” Saguru growled.

Kuroba-kun's eyes widen a fraction before narrowing, “Why would you care about some thief? You’re a detective aren’t you? You work for the law.”

Saguru’s grip doesn’t loosen but he does draw his face back to a more appropriate distance.

“The first sensible thing you’ve said and there are still errors. Yes I’m a detective but I don’t work for the law, I work to figure out the truth to protect what is right. Which means I will catch KID, for being a thief, not a killer because that is the truth.”

 

The silence stretches between them for a few moments before Kuroba-kun lets out an exasperated scoff followed by a soft chuckle. It’s a little heavy compared to his usual laughter but is still music to Saguru’s ears, a hopeful sign that he’s reached Kuroba-kun’s senses.

 

“You should really stick to your deductions and research you Sherlock geek, that was a dreadful attempt at comfort.”

Even with Kuroba-kun’s mocking tone Saguru can tell he’s lying.

“Hmph I forgot to mention KID’s also a terrible liar.”

They both know that’s not true but the message is clear.

Kuroba-kun simply shrugs nonchalantly and brushes past Saguru towards the door, having slipped out of his grip unnoticed. 

He pauses at the door to quietly say something, “Thank you, Hakuba.” 

Then he’s gone.  
Leaving Saguru to chuckle to himself, “Of course you foolish thief.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined the part where Saguru grabs Kaito to look like this [lovely art](https://twitter.com/yogulowell/status/1035903168616394753?s=19) by yogulowell on twitter


End file.
